narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison/Archive 1
Trailer Trailer please anyone? Or else delete --One small edit at a time... (talk) 23:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Here. It starts at 0:18. Omnibender - Talk - 23:49, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Well its legit. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 03:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi New trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ7ub1N91o0 Sparxs77 (talk) 19:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Plot seems interesting. Omnibender - Talk - 23:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) What did he do? In the article already. Omnibender - Talk - 00:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) This is a little off-topic but isn't the premise for this movie a little flawed? Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed fox. Why would Konohagakure weaken themselves by imprisoning or relinquish Naruto to some group? To get back on topic, did they mention a possible outside of Japan release of the film? As in the film being available to fans outside of Japan? Is this a Japanese only movie theater release?--Alastar 89 (talk) 23:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) konoha 11 "The battle to prove his innocence and uncover the truth has begun for Naruto and his friends" does this mean konoha 11 will be in this movie. (Tentenofthebashosen (talk) 17:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC)) of course they are the supporting characters of the series --Ilnarutoanime (talk) 06:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) A complete plot request Those who have watched this movie from theater, please write a complete plot of this film. i really want to know what happened. (talk) 22:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :There's no member of this wiki who lives in Japan, so odds are we'll only have the plot after someone subs the movie, which can only happen when it's released in DVD. Omnibender - Talk - 22:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :which is going to be released in DVD in ...when?. Id like to know how much time is going to take to have the subbed version of the movie-- (talk) 01:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::We'll all wait a while. It usually takes a year for the DVD to come out if I'm not mistaken. And then at least a couple months before some subbed version shows up online. Omnibender - Talk - 01:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Missing Shippūden There's no Shippūden in the official title. Wouldn't it be better to change it? Seelentau 愛議 13:49, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Though I'm just seeing this I'd be opposed to it simply because of two things. # I think I've actually heard them call the Shippūden in the videos. # It looks kinda like it was made in Part I. So for the whole uniformity thing O.o i'd say we keep le "Shippūden" ::But the title say otherwise. It doesn't matter what time it is in the movie, the title matters. Seelentau 愛議 21:56, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Check this guy out! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4zEJtzcwSY&feature=related check part two as well as the QA and the comments for more info :^ I watched all of this guy's videos, but is the info allowed to be on the page at all? Do we need a member to have watched the movie? If not, this guy says he watched the movie more than once and it's all up to whether his info is reliable or not. According to what he says, Heavenly Prison and Onidōrō are both Fire Release techniques. He also says a lot about the plot. --GoDai (talk) 08:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Especially on his answers to the Q&A here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFf58skIR-8&feature=relmfu --GoDai (talk) 08:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Film's out The raw is out and currently being subbed. Here are some names and stuff I figured out myself: * 龍命転生 Ryūmei Tensei — A ninjutsu similar to One's Own Life Reincarnation. Apparently an ōgi of Ryūzetsu's clan. Translates to Dragon Command Reincarnation or so. * 火遁・豪火天牢 Katon: Gōka Tenrō — A ninjutsu used by Mui. Probably a stronger version of this. Translates to Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison or so. * 火遁・鬼灯籠 Katon: Onidorō — A ninjutsu used by Muku and Ryūzetsu. It's this. Translates to Fire Release: Demon Lantern. * 水遁・歩愴魚 Suiton: Hosōuo — I'm not 1% sure about the rōmaji, but if the Kanji are correct, it translates to Water Release: Walk Pathetic Fish. Sounds dumb, huh? It's just a normal suitonjutsu, nothing special. Used by Maroi. * 草影流發破掌 Kusakage Ryū Happa Shō — A taijutsu used by Mui. Just some punches, but really strong. Translates to Grass Shadow Style Emit Destroy Palm or so. * 天牢火劍 Tenrō Kaken — A ninjutsu used by Mui. He forms some fire sword around his arm. Looks pretty cool. Translates to Heavenly Prison Fire Sword or so. Couldn't find the Raitonjutsu yet. Also, the Kanji and names are made up from the Chinese subs and my hearing. But they should be pretty accurate. Seelentau 愛議 17:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC) The movie's out!? Sweet~! Do you know where we can watch it?--'NinjaSheik' 17:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :The raw is out, it has yet to be translated. Not by me, of course. You can watch it with Chinese subs on narutoget, though. Also, I think those Jutsu are the only new ones used. At least I can't find more. Seelentau 愛議 17:26, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, okay. Thanks--'NinjaSheik' 17:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Added the techniques.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I added to some of the movie characters abilities sections. (talk) 02:05, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't have done that. As I said, the Kanji come from the Chinese sub and my knowledge, so they're not 100% accurate. That means the translations aren't accurate, either. I already asked Suki-senpai to correct my translations, though. Seelentau 愛議 09:58, April 27, 2012 (UTC) oh... well thats a dilema. oh well im pretty sure shounensuki can can translate it right. (talk) 10:02, April 27, 2012 (UTC) The film is (badly) subbed now, just saying. Also, there are some wrong information about how Kusagakure already existed when the Rikudō Sennin was still alive. Seelentau 愛議 20:03, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Also, I finally found the missing Raitonjutsu: * 雷遁・電光狼煙 Raiton: Denkō Noroshi - A Ninjutsu used by Maroi. He shoots lightning in the air, which then explodes in a special form. Translates to Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire. Seelentau 愛議 20:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) The box is called 極楽の匣 Gokuraku no Kō, btw. It means Box of Ultimate Bliss and refers to the buddhistic Sukhavati. Seelentau 愛議 20:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) The black bird is called サトリ Satori. The name comes from this and it is based on this. And I should probably watch the movie first and add everything at once afterwards, huh?^^ Seelentau 愛議 21:01, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, it's fine. Thanks for this. For the life of me I couldn't find the Raiton jutsu in the movie =\ --Cerez365™ (talk) 22:01, April 27, 2012 (UTC) The casts consists of these people (movie characters only): * Yūichi Nakamura as Muku (Satori form) and Kengo Junsei(?) as child Muku. I couldn't find anything about Kengo, though. His name's written as 洵西健吾. * Masaki Terasoma as Mui * Mie Sonozaki as Ryūzetsu * Takaya Kamikawa as Maroi (マロイ, which means calm when written as 丸い) * Kōsei Hirota as Kazan (カザン, which means volcano when written as 火山) More to come, I'm lazy now. Seelentau 愛議 22:06, April 27, 2012 (UTC) And the four Mui guards? Jakou (talk) 11:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Time setting So when does this movie actually take place? I think Kishi dind't think this one through. SO, the movie starts with Konoha as it was BEFORE the pain Arc, just like the Lost Tower. However then, unlike in the Lost Tower, Naruto enters Sage Mode. Now, ever since Naruto has learned Sage Mode, he has not return to the village until Pain AFTER destroyed Konoha. Not only that, Naruto also knows Bee and they seem to get along. However, until they arrived at the Turtle Island, Naruto has never seen Bee before. And it couldn't have been AFTER they met, cause the only time Naruto leaves the Turtle Island is when he finds out that the war had already started, after which he instantly jumps into the battle. So, what time is it? (talk) 19:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC) The movies do not take place within any continuity. Kishimoto didn't write the movie.--''Deva '' 19:19, April 27, 2012 (UTC) actually the movies do have places in the anime continuity generally, but this one DOES seem out of place because he knows bee but the raikage has both arms. it has to be post 5 kage summit because tsunade is awake. lets chalk it up to DBZ movie syndrome and place it in an alternate but similar timeline. (talk) 03:57, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know if i were going to post this in Naruto or here, but in the movie, naruto used Hiding with Camouflage Technique.--Zakata (talk) 11:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC) but naruto remembers when he met Minato in the movie then Konoha's destruction DID happen --EzioLover (talk) 12:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) But Tsunade is not in a coma. So maybe it happens AFTER Tsunade awakens? Vegerot (talk) 18:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC)! Trivia Would someone be so kind as to explain the Ecstasy of Saint Theresa note?--Questionaredude (talk) 00:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Seems pretty obvious, it apparently showed up in the movie so it's noted so people know what it is and what it means. If it's not in the movie then it should be deleted. TricksterKing (talk) 00:45, May 5, 2012 (UTC) The statue is there inside the prison. It appears a bit in the beginning, and in the end Mui dies on top of it. Omnibender - Talk - 01:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) not everybody knows what it is. (talk) 01:34, May 5, 2012 (UTC) What does this mean? When Ryuzetsu (?) was going near the box, while holding the bloody cloth on her hand, there was these orange orb thingys flying around. Then Ryuzetsu started saying "That took a while.. Welcome back, Muku". I don't get it... What does this mean? --ILYx3 08:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Tsunade Should the trivia mention Tsunade's unusual appearance in her Jonin attire? her dimensions are completely redesigned for it, and her famous bust is virtually non existent. VlenFlyheight (talk) 07:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) question forgive me if this sounds stupid, but couldn't naruto have just used the basic "walk on water technique" or whatever instead of swimming in the water outside of hozukijo?, since that visibly didn't work.--Caseather (talk) 22:56, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :No. That would require moulding chakra, which the jutsu applied to all prisoners prevents. Omnibender - Talk - 00:12, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Name Change Shouldnt we add Shippūden to the title. It throws off the course and makes it seem as if it was in the Naruto series. The root word is Shippūden as it is a Shippūden movie. We should add it Rachin123 (talk) 17:05, November 2, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 :No, we should not. In fact, the name should be Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison, because that's the official name. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:11, November 2, 2014 (UTC)